familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Johann Georg Shade (1716-1775)
__TOC__ Personal Facts * Sex: Male * Born: c 1716 at Wiesbaden, Hesse, Germany * Died: before at Warrington Township, York County, Pennsylvania *Occupation: Blacksmith possibly a gunsmith Family Parents *Father: Unknown (see notes) *Mother: Unknown Siblings *Unknown Spouse *Name: Elizabeth **Married: Germany *Children: **Katrina Barbara Shade (c1755-c1810) **John Shade (1756-1836) **Susannah Shade (c1743-c1788) **George Shade (c1745-1806) **Mary Shade (c1747-c1830) **David Shade (1752-1816) **Johann Sebasian Shade (c1752-1817) See also Descendants of Johann Georg Shade Public Records *4-28-1775 York Co., PA - Administration of the estate of George Shade granded to Frederick Flicke (bond made by Frederick Flicke of Antrim Twp., Cumberland Co., John Machlin and Andrew Roose of Warrington Twp., York Co.,) *4-29-1775 York Co., PA - Inventory of the estate of George Shade included horse, 11 cattle, 14 sheep, 6 hogs, 3 stocks of bees, a smith bellows and smith tools, a plantation in Warrington Twp., adjoining the lands of John Machlane, Joseph Taylor, Andrew Roose, Joseph Pence and Frederick Roose, worth 120 pounds and numerous misc, items. Other Records & Notes "Johann George Shade was born in Wiesbaden on the Rhine in 1716, where he grew up and received his education. He could read and write, and he was able to sign his name in german script, and we find it, as such, on all his legal documents and personal papers. By trade he was a tanner and a leather-goods manufacturer, and we followed this trade as well as farming in America. It is known that he was a relative of Johann Sebastion Shade, but the exact relationship is in doubt. He married Elizabeth _______ about the year 1739, and the couple became the parents to 3 boys and 3 girls. Their children ranged in age from 26 to 16 years in 1767 when the family arrived in Philadelphia. It was very early in the springtime that the family commenced the trek down the Rhine on their way to Rotterdam, Holland. It was from here that their ship would sail, but the date of its departure was uncertain and indefinite. The trip downstream was slow and very tiresome. On this trip down the Rhine, as well as in Rotterman and Cowes, England the family met with many frustrations and no end of delays. However, the good ship "Minerva" with John Spurrier, master, sailed out of Cowes, England in early 1767 and arrived in Philadelphia October 20, of that year, and the family immediately located their new home in York County west of the Susquehanna River. The region bordered upun and, to some extent, it was still a part of the American frontier as it existed in 1767. The country was very sparsely settled then and its future was clouded with uncertainties, but the climate and the soil were considered adaptable to farming. The American Revolution lay in the offing and the men's minds were concerned with problems and responsibilities that bore down upon them from all sides and these newcomers to Pennsylvania found themselves in the trials and emergencies of moment. Johann Georg located his farm in Warrington Township, York County, and, as planned and equipped, it was the larges so far in the county. The family lived here and prospered until war came in 1776. The county now mustered and sent several contingents to meet Gen. Wasington in New England. George and David joined the Cumberland County Militia, or 'Rangers on the Frontier'. They served in the 4th and 5th classes of the 5th Battalion. In the meantime (1775) Johann Georg died inerstate. His death left John with the care and management of the farm and without the necessary legal procedures available to liquidate the estate among the heirs. His eldest daughter, Catherine married Frederick Flick and had moved to Antrim Township, Cumberland County (Franklin County after 1784). Susanna married Anthony Shatto and they went away to live in Sherman's Valley, Tyrone Township, Cumberland County (Perry County after 1820). Four years now passed away during which time the heirs continued to meet with frustration in their efforts to have the estate divided among them. Finally at its session Feb. 14 1779, John came before the Orphan's Court with petition setting forth that the petitioner's father had died interstate almost four years ago leaving to survive him his widow, Elizabeth and six children. The court accordingly appointed a jury of twelve men along with the sheriff of York county to review and examine the status of the estate as to the best method of distribution......" From "Pioneers" by Hoffman. Notes *Last name also spelled Schade, Schaade and Schaad in records. *Arrived in Philadelpha aboard the ship Minerva 9 Nov 1767. "At the Office of Thomas Willling, Esqr, Octor 29th 1767. Present: Thomas Willing, Esquire The Foreigners whose names are underwritten, imported in the Ship Minerva, John Spurrier, Master, from Rotterdam & but last from Cowes, did this day take and subscribe the usual Qualifications. In the List 99. 182 Frts . 194 Souls. Consign'd to Messrs Willing & Morris. prt 9 Novr 1767 Johann Georg Schade" *Said to possibly be the son of a Johann Sebasian Shade who settled in Shade Valley, Huntington Co., PA around 1747. *Johann Georg Shade is said to have been born in Wiesbaden, butI have seen no proof. Contributors --Will 04:57, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Migrants from Germany to Pennsylvania Category:Born in Wiesbaden Category:Died in Warrington Township, York County, Pennsylvania